worldly troubles
by The Dark Geek of the Sith
Summary: After defeating Ultimecia our heros return and begin to help clean up the monsters in Esthar, but there is trouble brewing in Galbadia
1. The world according to me

Disclaimer: Since I find it very stupid to have to restate this over and over for each chapter, this will apply for all chapters. I do not own Final Fantasy VIII, Squaresoft does, however any character that is not from the game, unless otherwise mentioned, will most likely belong to me. I am not making any money off of this, so please do not sue.  
  
The following is my interpretation of the use of GFs, para-magic, sorcerer/sorceress powers, and the character's special abilities (other authors may feel free to use these explanations in their own stories) :  
  
First GFs: GF stands for guardian force. They are in essence, a creature made almost completely out of magic. There are many more GFs than the ones shown in the game, and more than one for each element. For example: there are several other fire-based GFs than Ifrit, each having different strengths and styles. I estimate there being close to two thousand GFs of varying strengths throughout the world. Otherwise how could an entire garden full of SeeDs each have at least one GF and still find many others across the world. No one seems knows where GFs come from, although there is a theory about if a sorcerer/ess is not able to give away their powers when they die it will turn into a GF  
  
Second, the actual junctioning of a GF: When a GF agrees to join a human he/she/it will allow that human to junction them, thereby sharing their power. When a GF is junctioned to someone, along with allowing the person to summon them and use para-magic with less effort, he/she/it will usually increase the user's strength according to their traits. For example: The Minotaur Brothers would increase your strength, ability to take hits, and para-earth magic, while carbuncle would increase your agility, speed, and use of shields and barriers (an example of this in the game would be strength+20% or auto barrier). They also allow the user to use/absorb some elemental and status magic. Usually a GF's summon time and efficiency has to do with how much a GF likes the person he is junctioned to. Impressing a GF usually has to do by showing off one's battle skill, intelligence, kindness, or any combination of the three. Occasionally however, it can be do to other reasons such as having rescued he/she/it from attack/disaster/etc. , or even in some odd cases, an emotional attachment. Occasionally, for various reasons a GF will travel around with their partner (usually in a less-threatening/inconspicuous form). Although there are said to be some rare cases when a GF will establish a telepathic link with its partner, most communication is saved for during summoning, or after the GF is summoned.  
  
Third, the use of para-magic: Para-magic is magic generated by all living creatures (like the force from Star Wars) in the form of pre-made spells (there are more than shown in the game). Despite what you might have seen in the game, This magic will mainly be launched from the person's body instead of just appearing around the enemy like shown in the game (Actually, if you take a close look at the FMV fight between The Balamb and Galbadia Gardens, you can see them using magic like this). Para- magic can also be found in draw-points, points where para-magic flows out of the ground. In order to use this magic a person must learn to draw it. Although this ability can be used without one, a GF will allow a person to store and use drawn magic much more easily and efficiently than without one. Sorcerers and Sorceresses have little need for para-magic as their power is stronger and much more flexible than para-magic.  
  
Fourth, sorcerers and Sorceresses: Said to have had their powers given to them by the great Hyne (the game doesn't exactly go into detail, so I won't either), these are people who hold great power. Their power has the ability to affect matter, time/space, and spirit, making it a force to be reckoned with. For those of you who don't know, these powers can be transferred from one person to another. Unfortunately, men usually do not survive the transfer of power, making sorcerers extremely rare. Unless the sorcerer/sorceress is passing on their power due to their death, they will keep a fraction of their power and turn into a demi-sorcerer/sorceress (this is how Edea was able to use her air punch and icicle-javelins after giving her powers to Rinoa). Sorcerers/Sorceresses usually have special abilities/strengths within their powers that are determined depending on their character.  
  
Lastly, special abilities: About one out of thousand humans have special powers that training can bring out. For example: Quistis' power is her blue mage skills, meaning she can learn magical techniques from observing monsters. Selphie has demi-sorceress abilities (in place of her slot skill from the game), which means she can generate magic without drawing. However Selphie's skill is weaker than a real sorceress' and tends to tire her out so she usually avoids doing from using it. Squall has an inner power (inner power, chi, ki, whatever you call it) which is capable of increasing his strength, speed, etc. with his Renzokuken technique and the more-powerful Lionheart Technique. It also allows him to perform energy-based moves like Rough Divide, Fated Circle, and Blasting Zone (which is not going to be taller than ten stories, hey it's my fanfic and as cool as it is to have an attack that reaches into space, I doubt it would be possible unless he was a sorcerer). And lastly Ellone's skill of sending people to other's pasts. The people outside military organizations, who are aware of their power, tend to hide these powers as not to be mistaken for sorcerers/esses. Although no one knows for sure (that has told anyway) , these abilities are said to be caused by exposure to remnants of sorcerous powers.  
  
If you have any SERIOUS suggestions for GFs or Magic review or e-mail me (you can find my address in my author profile). I am accepting pictures of the Above, so if you have a hard time describing these things feel free to sending visual aid. 


	2. Chapter 1

Intro:  
  
This story takes place about a week after the ending in the game. Esthar has hired Balamb Garden to help exterminate the monsters that came from the lunar cry. During this time Rinoa has been at Edea's house (what's left of it anyway). After they got back from defeating Ultimecia, Edea offered to teach Rinoa how to control her powers. The rest of the group stayed in Esthar in order to assist the other SeeDs.  
  
Chapter 1: Cleanup.  
  
Squall was in his Office on Balamb Garden looking over the reports of the past week. With the help of some of Esthar's technicians they had been able to adjust the Garden's Centra-Shelter Engine to allow it to fly at higher altitudes allowing it to go over the great cliffs surrounding Esthar's shores. The Garden was now set up Just outside of Esthar city.  
  
The situation was not looking good. Even with the help of the Estharian soldiers they were barely taking care of the monsters roaming around the city. Not only that, but they were also having trouble just keeping more monsters from entering the city. It seemed that for every monster that was killed two more came in it's place. And to top it all off, many SeeDs were getting injured during their battles.  
  
'So much for all our problems being solved by defeating Ultimecia.' Squall thought wryly, 'I'm getting sick of fighting these monsters.' While he was finishing up the reports, Headmaster Cid walked in with Selphie trailing behind. 'Uh oh, Selphie has one of her Mischievous smiles on her face' With a sigh Squall stood up and saluted to Cid.  
  
"At ease." Cid said as he sat down on a chair across the desk. He paused as if gathering his thoughts before speaking. "Squall, you've been working almost non-stop since you got back from the time compression. I was amazed that Rinoa was able to drag you to the party before she left. Selphie has convinced me to give you a break in your work." he said as Selphie grinned at him. Before Squall could protest he continued, "However, knowing your devotion to duty," Selphie snickered at that comment. "I have some errands I would like you to run for me instead."  
  
"Sir, with all due respect, I would rather stay here and help exterminate the monsters." Squall stated, not particularly wanting to go on a trip where Selphie was involved.  
  
Cid was prepared for this answer, "Actually, completing this mission will help our monster problem tremendously. Selphie, why don't you fill him in."  
  
"Yes sir." She said in her usually cheerfully mood. Turning to Squall she began her 'report' "As you may or may not know, Trabia Garden has always specialized in hunting monsters, due to their location and-"  
  
"And we're to go to see if they will assist us." Squall interrupted, wanting to get to the point. 'Well. maybe it won't be so bad. besides I could use a change.' He nodded his head, "All right. Do you want us to use the Ragnarok, sir?" he inquired.  
  
"Yes, and you'll be taking a couple of mechanics with you to help with their repairs as part of their payment." Cid continued, "Take as many SeeDs back as you can. Upon completing the mission I want you to pick up Rinoa and Edea from the lighthouse and begin looking for her SeeD ship, We can use all the help we can get." He finished.  
  
"This will be terrific!" Selphie jumped in, "Not only can we help Trabia but we get some extra help here too."  
  
Squall sighed at her cheerful attitude. 'I'll never understand how someone can stay so cheerful all of the time, especially in such tough and desperate situations. Oh well, at least I get to see Rinoa again.' "When do we leave?"  
  
"As soon as the Ragnarok is loaded up. If we don't get help soon someone's going to be seriously injured." He stated as a worried look crossed his face.  
  
Elsewhere:  
  
An armored patrol car screeched to a stop in front of one of Esthar's already overcrowded hospitals. As the door swung open two Medics rushed out with a SeeD on a hover-stretcher. Running like there was a swarm of bite bugs on their tail, they dashed into the building.  
  
"Oh my!" said the receptionist after taking one look at the poor victim. His legs were badly torn up with his lower right leg missing, his right arm was completely gone, along with his right eye. "What happened to him?"  
  
"He was attacked by an enoyle!" Explained the first medic.  
  
"We need to take him to Surgery right away!" The second added.  
  
"That could be a problem." Began the receptionist with an exhausted sigh.  
  
"What do you mean!? if he doesn't get treated immediately he'll die!" Demanded the second.  
  
"The Surgery room is completely full for the rest of the day with cases similar to this."  
  
"Then what are we supposed to do!?"  
  
"Zisz iz pervect! Veer not," Said a voice with a strange accent. They turned to find a strange little man with the biggest collar that any of them had ever seen examineing the unfortunate SeeD. "I veel help ze boy!"  
  
"Who are you." Asked the first medic, confusion written on his face.  
  
"I ahm ze greatezt zientizt Dr. Odine." He said with obvious pride. or ego.  
  
The first medic opened his mouth to reply, but before he could get a word out there was a yell from behind him "No way!" Proclaimed the second Medic. "I've heard what you do to your 'patients'."  
  
"You have novere to take ze boy!" Odine responed in an annoyed manner, "He needz my help, ahnd I need him vor my exzperiment."  
  
"What kind of experiment?" The first asked hesitantly. The boy needed help, but he wasn't sure if he trusted this strange man.  
  
"Zyberneticz (A/N: he means cybernetics, aka- mechanical limbs)" He declared. "He vill be given ze mozt advanzed artificial limbs in ze vorld."  
  
"If you think we're going to give him to you for one of your little experiments." The second started.  
  
The receptionist decided this was a good time to intervene. "Why don't we call the Garden and ask them" The receptionist suggested.  
  
"But he'll bleed to death!" the first argued.  
  
"Ve can not have zat." Odine said as he looked at the boy. The scientist concentrated. After a second there was a glow around the boy. When the glow stopped the SeeD was frozen in place.  
  
"What did you do!?" The Second Medic screamed furiously, while shaking Odine's coat.  
  
"Odine haz cazt a ztop zpell to put him in ztaziz (stasis)." Odine said proudly, while removing the medic's grip. "Odine uzez zem to help take notez on zpecimenz. He vill be vine az long az I keep him im conztant ztaziz."  
  
"Now if you don't have any complaints, I'll call the garden." The receptionist states as she walks over to a com console. Activating the console she requests a line to the garden, "What does his tag say his name is?"  
  
The first medic looks at his ID tag. "It says 'Tardel Wyse', and he's a para-magic specialist, SeeD rank 24, Serial number 1194"  
  
Headmaster Cid was in his office working on forms when Xu walked in with a worried expression on her face. The headmaster sighed as he notices her look. "I'm guessing you have some bad news for me?"  
  
"Sorry sir, but we've had our first major injury. Tardel Wyse, Class 24 SeeD, has been severely injured protecting two children from an enoyle. He needs medical treatment beyond which a life spell can provide, and upon recovery will need artificial limbs. To make things worse, all the hospitals are overflowing with sick Estharian soldiers and civilians, and synthetic limbs are on backorder for half the people there-"  
  
"And as far as they're concerned Estharian citizens come first, right?" After receiving a nod from Xu, he sighed. 'I was afraid of this.' "What are our options?"  
  
"That's another thing sir, Apparently Dr. Odine has volunteered to treat him and give him state-of-the-art cybernetic limbs. We already called President Loire and he said it should be fine, as long as we send someone along to keep an eye on him, so we only need your approval."  
  
Cid sat back to think about this 'well, he needs medical help and Odine is the only one we can find, and from what I hear, Odine is pretty reliable, even if he is a bit eccentric, but who can I send to keep an eye on him. Hmm. Quistis could use a break she's been working almost as hard as Squall has. Besides she's dealt with him before.' "As long as he doesn't go overboard, it's fine with me. Send Quistis over to keep an eye on him." Cid said finally. Then an Idea occurred to him. "And, while she's there, tell her to ask him if he can do anything about the loss of memory caused by the GFs.  
  
"Yes, sir." Xu acknowledged. She saluted before running of to find Quistis.  
  
"I hope Trabia gets here soon." Cid thought out loud. "We won't be able to last much longer."  
  
To be continued.  
  
Dark Geek: Well I got the first chapter out.  
  
Selphie: Not bad. A little short though.  
  
Dark Geek: *sighs* I'm working on it, I'm working on it!  
  
Selphie: And what's with the new guy? He isn't another Squall-type is he? We had enough trouble getting to come out of his shell!  
  
Dark Geek: *sweatdrop* Um. actually, he's more like Quistis.  
  
Selphie: So he's no fun, huh?  
  
*lazer eyes shoot from off screen at Selphie*  
  
Quistis *appearing from the side of the screen*: No fun huh? Heh heh heh.  
  
Selphie *now on the crispy side*: Sheesh, you need to chill *as she launches an blizaga at her, and they get into a fight*  
  
Dark Geek: *another sweatdrop* Anyway, review and tell me what you think about it 


End file.
